


oh, how she sparkled

by miss_minnelli



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Homophobia, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley, both teachers, are chaperoning a dance for the Them and the rest of their year when a tussle breaks out between the Them and a few bullies.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Promptposal, ineffable wives or female presenting





	oh, how she sparkled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freyjawriter24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/gifts).



> Do mind the tags, this fic does deal briefly with homophobia and non-graphic descriptions of violence. 
> 
> This is written for my prom 'date' in the go-events discord! Thanks for Waywarder and Faye for setting this up! I hope you like it!

Aziraphale adjusted her dress. It was floor length, silver, and sparkling. She looked around for a moment before she caught Crowley's eye. God, her girlfriend was stunning. Dressed in a sparkling maroon blazer covering a silver shirt, and paired with maroon pants, Crowley looked like a goddess. Not that she'd ever let Aziraphale call her that. She'd probably rather be called a suave demon. 

They began walking towards each other and Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was fidgeting with the hem of her blazer. Was she nervous? Adorable. Aziraphale smiled widely, and then time sped up. Aziraphale rushed closer and closer and suddenly they were steps away from meeting in the middle of the room.

"Ms. Crowley, Miss Fell! Are you two here together? Like a daaaate?" Pepper was out of breath from bounding over to the middle of the gym, followed by the other members of the Them, Adam, Brian, and Wensleydale. 

Aziraphale was quickly made aware that she was not, in fact, at her year thirteen prom, but instead she was chaperoning Tadfield Primary School's year eight end of school dance.

Crowley started to answer, but Adam rolled his eyes. "Of course they're on a date. They're  _ dating _ . Duh."

Pepper shot him a glare. "Yes, I know that. Thanks. I was gloating, Adam. Cause we got them together, remember?"

Crowley smiled and winked subtly at Aziraphale which Aziraphale took to mean,  _ Let's let them believe they're the reason we got together _ .

Aziraphale only just managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes, but she played along anyway. Returning Crowley's smile, Aziraphale turned to Pepper. "Why don't you remind us how it went?"

Pepper bounced up and down on her toes. "Okay, okay. So you two loved each other since you were sixteen, but you lost touch for fifteen years and then when you became teachers at the same school, you were reunited. Theeeeen, you two started  _ staring _ at each other from across the hall and we all  _ knew _ you were still in love."

Adam butted in, "And then we organized a project between social studies and English class, and it required you to work together all evening planning for us-"

"And then you went out to dinner, and it was all our doing!" Pepper finished.

Aziraphale realized their version wasn't all that far from the truth except for the fact that she and Crowley had been snogging throughout that whole several months in question.

"Very good, kids, you got it just right," Crowley congratulated them faux-grumpily.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a look for being terse, and then directed the kids toward the punch table. "Have fun, you four!" she called after them.

Crowley held out her hand and gave a little bow. "May I have this dance, pretty lady?"

They giggled together and Aziraphale took her hand. Dancing with her girlfriend felt spectacular. Aziraphale had half a mind to get down on one knee right in the middle of this group of hooting and hollering preteens. But that wasn't the  _ plan _ . She  _ had _ a plan. A plan that involved more flowers than any human should get their hands on, and a night at her father's cottage in the South Downs. 

Crowley seemed to be thinking similarly romantic thoughts, because she started leaning in, quite obviously seeking a kiss. 

Aziraphale watched her lean in and tutted disapprovingly. "Hey, we shouldn't set a bad example, hm?"

Crowley pouted and pulled her hands back slowly. 

_ Oh damn _ , her girlfriend really was quite adorable. "Oh all right, you fiend. Meet me in the hallway by our classrooms. I'll be there in a few minutes," Aziraphale conceded. 

Beaming, Crowley dashed off to the hallway. 

Aziraphale knew that the heads of their school were perfectly alright with their relationship, however, that didn't mean they would be thrilled about her and Crowley making out in the gym. On the other hand, making out in a hallway was a bit more appropriate. . . or something like that.

For a few minutes, Aziraphale poked around the gym, keeping an eye on a few select trouble-makers amongst the group, and discreetly watching Pepper and her classmate Misty as they flirted quite obviously in front of their friends. Very cute.

Finally, she allowed herself to follow after Crowley and headed for their hallway. Crowley was there, leaning against a locker with her foot propped up behind her. She had her head down to look at her phone and her hair was draping across her face, blocking Aziraphale's view. 

"Hello, dear."

Crowley snapped her head up and smiled. She put her phone away and walked toward Aziraphale, then walked them both over to the wall. Aziraphale's open backed dress allowed her to feel the cool wall behind her as she was pressed up against it and kissed. They kissed and kissed for minutes and it was divine (or perhaps devilishly good). Aziraphale drank in Crowley's beauty with her mouth and clutched at her sparkly blazer. 

"Miss Fell? Miss Fell? Ms. Crowley?"

Aziraphale sighed inwardly. Again, interrupted. But, she couldn't blame a kid for that. After all, she was one of their teachers.

Crowley backed away to a comfortable distance. "What's going on, Jessie?"

The kid in question was sweaty and disheveled, but something about his look told Aziraphale that it wasn't just from jumping around in a humid gym.

He was also quite out of breath. "Ah, " breath, "It's Pepper," breath, "she was dancing with Misty," breath, "and Marc and Riven started making fun of them. They were being quite rude. And anyway, Pepper punched them both and now they’re all messed up and they're trying to punch her back but she's too strong. Mrs. Matowski told me to get one of you cause she was  _ out of her element _ ."

Aziraphale rolled her eyes. Out of her element. Yeah, right. Mrs. Matowski just didn't like dealing with children. The other teachers all often wondered why she ever became a teacher's aide anyway. "Alright then, Come along, Crowley, Jessie, we're going to go see about some small homophobes."

Crowley marched back toward the gym, her feet hitting the floor with more force than necessary. 

Aziraphale chased after her. "Crowley, dear, you're going to scare the kids!"

"Aziraphale,  _ dear _ ," she replied, "I hope I do scare a certain few children."

They made it to the gym, Crowley bursting through the doors first. Aziraphale walked behind her, arms crossed, and Jessie trotted along after them, his hands on his hips in a show of perceived authority.

If this was a movie, the whole room would have gone silent and a fog might have descended around the edges of the gym, revealing the fighting pre-teens in the middle. But it wasn't. Kids kept dancing and drinking punch out of the fancy, clear kind of plastic glasses. There was a healthy amount of laughter in the air, but Crowley was out for blood.

The action was, in fact, taking place in the center of the gym. There were two boys face to face with Pepper, Adam, Wensleydale, and Brian. Pepper's dress was ripped and Adam was sporting a black eye. The offending children looked no better; one of them even had a bloody nose. Aziraphale privately thought that she was quite proud of Pepper for her punch.

She figured it would do no good for those little boys to face the wrath of Crowley. After all, yes they'd been incredibly rude and offensive, but they were still children who were capable of learning. So, Aziraphale took the lead and steered Crowley toward Pepper. 

"Young men," Aziraphale started in her patented 'teacher voice,' "I think you know what you've said was wrong." She stared them down, but out of the corner of her eye watched as Crowley led the Them away from the other boys. "It is not alright to make fun of someone for the person they choose to dance with or spend their time with. Do you understand?" 

Marc tried to protest, but Aziraphale quickly shut him down. She gave them a thorough, stern talking to and they seemed to understand that they'd messed up. After taking care of their bruises and bloody nose, she called both of their parents with the phone in the office and their mothers were very apologetic, agreeing that the boys should write apologies to Pepper and her friends. 

When Aziraphale and Crowley debriefed later that night at home, Aziraphale shared that she'd refrained from yelling at the little homophobes and Crowley revealed that she'd let Wensleydale cry on her shoulder and wasn't that just what teaching was about?


End file.
